Cosmos
by Soley de Lioncourt Soel
Summary: ¡Cap 1¡:el tiempo... y el cosmos...mis enemigos.¿Dónde han errado mis sueños y esa maldita fe?...
1. Default Chapter

Prefacio

En línea oblicua que traspasa mi oreja, mi interior a través de mi mismo es un millón de ondas de colores claros y obscuros, la puerta se mira desaparecer cuando me encuentro ya dentro...

Bajo el acaudalado mausoleo, simple y sin forma, la pequeña raíz que se desenvuelve interiormente, quiebra el espacio entre aquella prisión envolvente, donde termina una fase, donde el cuerpo se consume lentamente hasta volver a de forma original, regresando con la tierra, de donde alguna vez emergió.

_Tiempo, tiempo que relata la historia; vida, vida que solo sirve para gastarse, que no se mide en horas, ni en minutos ni en segundos, mucho menos en años._

_Renacimiento, el desenvolvimiento de una nueva era apocalíptica... sueño... nada que ver con nada... una Biblia de recuerdos que se mezclan con la ilusión..._

_...ahí..._

_Debajo de todo aquello, bajo el techo de piedra marcada, las telas ondean con el viento, su vestido es un millón de capas sin métrica, forjadas de seda deslumbrante; largos cabellos de azul de cosmos, lacios acariciando la tierra nuevamente para dejar un rastro con aroma a nada... el retrato de la ilusión... la ilusión materializada..._

_Despertando memorias... de antaño... irreconocibles... asfixiantes como el principio de las eras geológicas... _

_Albedrío inmutable... la mirada cálida de unos ojos que contienen nada, mas vacíos que la simple oscuridad en una lente... con metamorfosi violeta... ahí era el ahora y ya no habría más..._

_Un juramento con las manos juntas, hacia el cielo... una voz irreconocible como el crispar de una fogata... la plegaria que se lleva el comienzo y el final... dejándolo todo al presente._

_El amor en mi lugar de sueño, no es mas que la etérea idea de la fe, y la creencia de un "eternidad", yo la limito, la limito y me dejo levar por aquel viento que no se siente, que no te da en la cara con avidez..._

_La tierra de los sueños, encerada dentro de cada uno de nosotros, y el atemorizante destierro que algún día habría de llegar a nosotros, consumante como la muerte._

La tierra de sueños, tierra que solo vive si la descubro tras la oscuridad somnolienta, una entrada que alberga, tiempo, sentimientos, memorias, mi interior... incluso una puerta que lleva a la dimensión de lo irreal, lo irreal que en la realidad, no es mas que una blasfemia...

En el espejo que flotaba sobre el vasto césped de color transparente como el cristal, a través del cual se miraba el interior dentro de aquélla capa subterránea, una enorme bola de fuego; yo me ví en él, no era nadie ni nada, solo un recuerdo, un intruso dentro de mí mismo. Y detrás de mi sombra, la cual se reflejaba azul tenue en la misma atmósfera que me rodeaba... miré con dolor mi lado oscuro... y no pude llegar a él por mas que corrí, por mas supliqué por mas que lloré...

Ahí no había nadie... solo un yo...

Nadie mas que yo para mí... yo un "nada"...

El libro de la vida cayo desde lo que en la realidad llaman el cielo, en realidad yo lo llamo "oleci"... y no entiendo por qué... en el mundo del espejo en mi tierra de sueños...

Reconstrucción de tu pasado...

¿Pasado?... me pregunté con desconcierto, sin saber ni siquiera lo que significaba esa palabra...

en la realidad, quizá, si lo supiese...

Las cadenas tenían prisionero a la única silueta que había visto en la tierra de mi nadie, de mi sueño, de mi espejo...

Era también un nada inmaterial, que no era sólido en la realidad dentro de mi irrealidad, que solo yo pude mirar y reconocer sin ver su rostro...

¿Era un "yo?"... sí, un "yo" que no estaba aquí, ni allá ni en ningún lado...

y las cadenas eran de hierro... hierro forjado en la tierra de sueños, tan irreal y sólido...

una gota de sangre cayó en mi cabeza que no podía mirar...

...estar ahí era una felicidad letal que me hacía sufrir...

...antes que yo pudiese moverme u hacer algo mas... aquel lejano rocío de ondas que no podía reconocer, parecía atraparme y envolverme, jalándome a mí mismo hacia fuera de aquel Edén interior...

No deseaba ir de ahí... mi corazón latía fuertemente, yo podía escucharlo dentro de mí mismo...

Regresé a un lugar de partida que me pareció familiar...

**Abrí los ojos lentamente... esa persona ahora no era ese yo que viajé a mi tierra de Babel...**

**Y la luz se reflejó en la lágrima transparente, la que emanaba de aquellos violetas ojos brillantes y adormilados, el molesto ruido de alguna especia de alarma le sacaba del mundo subsoñador para devolverlo a la realidad irrelevante, donde todo aquello y la locura mortal era solo un crispar de llamas albergándole un inesperado reencuentro con lo que era verdad... o quizá mentira... y el tiempo inexistente, en realidad, era el gobernante de la humanidad...**

**Donde el sueño es un inexistente fracaso que lleva en creencia a las más grandes desgracias... a la realidad donde no se cree en la fantasía, donde no hay un Edén en la tierra... **

**-Shindou-san...**

...si...ese era mi nombre... es mi nombre... puedo recordarlo...****

**-shuichi...**

...¿quién me está llamando?... ¿quién me sacó de mi tierra de sueños?...

**-...doctor...esta reaccionando...**

...escucho voces... hay mas voces a mi alrededor... mi visión esta nublada, hay una tela cubriéndome los ojos... ¡yo quiero ver¡... y me siento débil... mis brazos están demasiado entumidos... apenas puedo mover mis dedos...

**-... ha salido del coma fatal... al fin ha despertado...**

...¿de que están hablando estas voces?... ¿en donde me encuentro en esta realidad?... no recuerdo nada mas... que no sea mi hermoso sueño... donde no existía el tiempo... donde pude vivir eternidades...

**-revisaré su frecuencia cardiaca, su corazón esta latiendo a prisa...**

...¿corazón de quien?...¿mi corazón?...

**-¡esta vivo¡... ha despertado...**

... ¿qué estoy vivo?...¿ que he despertado?... pero yo solamente estaba dormido...solo soñaba... ¿Acaso estaba muerto?...

**"Fin de Prefacio de Cosmos"**

El Capitulo 1será : "Cosmos"

N.A.: La li ho¡, Ai-chan te da la bienvenida a su primer Fic de gravitation, supone que este prefacio quizá estuvo un algo incomprensible en bastantes partes del argumento, puedo decir que en realidad no lo es, todo es parte de esta historia aunque parezca fuera de tono. Me ha aprendido a gustar los enigmas, y las cosas que solo vemos en sueños, tan irreales como la misma estructura de la realidad, que es lo que nosotros llamamos a donde pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo según nuestra creencia, cuando sin embargo, quizá la realidad no se encuentre aquí, ni allá, ni en ningún lugar... si no dentro de nosotros mismos, en la locura del ser y en la fantasía que expresan nuestros sueños. (esa es mi teoría).

Gracias por comenzar, os sugiero llegueis al final de "Cosmos". Mis mas corteses saludos.


	2. cosmos1

**"Cosmos" **

Fic: Harakiri Ai

_cosmos : (gr. kosmos)1-Universo concebido como un todo ordenado, por oposición a caos._

_2-Mundo (cosas creadas)._

_** Este libro está dedicado... con todo mi amor y gratitud... ala persona que mas amo en este mundo... **_

**_atentamente: Shindou Shuichi_**

**Capitulo 1: "El Cosmos"**

**_open Shuichi´s book_**

Sistemáticamente o cómo lo llaman los científicos el Coma, es un estado patológico caracterizado por la falta de respuesta a estímulos externos, si se profundiza aún más puede cesar la respiración espontánea puede durar horas, días, meses o, raramente, años. A partir del primer mes, el coma suele ser parcial o irreversible y evoluciona hacia un estado vegetativo persistente.

Sí, quizá esa es su teoría, pero la mía es muy diferente, cuando he despertado me han dicho que he estado así por mas de tres años, les resultó inexplicablemente milagroso el acto de haber despertado cuando por fin me declararían desahuciado a causa de muerte cerebral. Sigo sin aceptar aquella teoría por que mi cerebro no estaba muerto, hay cosas que a la medicina no se le hace fácil explicarse, yo sin embargo estuve conciente dentro de mí mismo, viviendo en un mundo alterno y maravilloso, ahí no había tiempo, no había nada, el nada solo era creado por mí mismo. Cómo explicarlo, la verdad sería como preguntarle al agua que es lo que ella mira, tan inexplicable como el hecho del saber que ella no estaba viva ni nunca lo estará. Irremediablemente el cerebro humano no es capaz de sentirlo. Yo lo he hecho, en el punto entre la vida y la muerte. Mi cerebro parecía talmente apagado...Pero si ellos supieran lo que yo he vivido todo este tiempo... quizá les llevaría miles de estudios mas sin respuesta.

Acabo de REVIVIR (así lo llaman ellos, todos estos médicos a mi alrededor quienes no dejan de observarme maravillados) a la realidad hace a penas unas pocas horas, aún no me han quitado el respirador artificial, pedí que me llevarme por favor hasta la ventana del cuarto gris donde me encontraba, ahora miro el claro de luz pasar mi ventana, sentir el viento entrar por ella y llegar a mi cara, estoy ahora sobre una silla de ruedas, yo deseo caminar pero no puedo aún mover mis piernas y no entiendo por qué. Tengo una venda alrededor de mis rodillas. Se han comenzado a desentumir mis manos y brazos, mi cabello y las uñas de mis extremidades, no dejaron de crecer cuando yo dejé de "vivir", eso me pareció muy curioso, tampoco puedo explicármelo. Una túnica blanca es lo que tengo por ropa, ni siquiera tengo ropa interior, pero no me preocupa ahora eso. Tengo un poco nublada la memoria, y mi cabeza me duele un poco; tengo mucha hambre, y al mirar el reloj veo que son mas de las cuatro de la tarde en este día milagroso.

Me ha dicho la enfermera que me encuentro en un hospital llamado "Hiroshite World of Japan", en la ciudad de Yokohama... ¿Me pregunté que hacía yo en la ciudad de Yokohama?... mientras meditaba y bebía lentamente una sopa que me han traído, poco a poco llegaron imágenes puedo decir, de antaño, sé que no hubo accidente alguno, no puedo recordarlo, ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí, y caí en este estado?.

Un doctor llegó hasta mi, se sentó a mi lado y me miró con mucho interés tan fijamente que me sentí incómodo...

-señor Shindou...-**ese era mi nombre, sé que lo era, podía saberlo, podía recordarlo. Aquel hombre me dijo muchas cosas, me aseguró que caí repentinamente en estado de coma profundo en medio de uno de mis conciertos...**

-¿Eres un cantante, cierto?-**me preguntó como para asegurar su dicho, para procurar ir lento... ¿un cantante?... mi mente seguía nublada...¿yo era un cantante?...**

-sí-**respondí de inmediato, con mi voz, escuchándola salir y alegrándome de no haber quedado mudo.**

-de pronto te desvaneciste y caíste del escenario, todos pensaron que habías pretendido saltar, pero la altura del escenario era tal que el golpe pudo causar estragos en algunas partes de tu cuerpo, por fortuna, tu cabeza cayó ligeramente sobre tu brazo y podrás caminar bien el un par de días.. Tu público se asustó demasiado, fuiste gran noticia durante mucho tiempo, creyeron que habías muerto, y hasta hubo teorías de que habías querido suicidarte u buscar mas atención, alguna especie de fama mayor...-**dijo él. Aquello me llenó de coraje, yo no pretendía lastimarme por que sí, si yo solo vivía para vivir, no había motivos simplemente, las imágenes llegaron a mi mente casi al unísono con sus palabras, hubiera sido mejor jamás salir de ese estado y con esas imágenes llegaron mas cosas que por fortuna no perdí de mi memoria, todo estaba bien en mi mente, pero sin duda no todo estaba bien a mi alrededor mi mucho menos físicamente.**

-tu estado de coma se debió a una hipoxia cerebral bastante severa... –**él médico me explicó lo que quería decir eso, pero esas palabras raras que solo dicen los que son como él no las entendí y ni siquiera las puedo recordar con facilidad.**

-Tus parientes te han estado visitando durante mucho tiempo, tus padres y hermana, amigos, de ellos especialmente ha venido mas cantidad de veces una persona, la ultima vez vino hace una semana, estuvo aquí contigo y te ha estado hablando mientras dormías, te ha tratado con tanta ternura... debes estar feliz por que no se han olvidado de ti y han tenido fe en que regresarías un día, como no hacen con muchos otros pacientes.-**agregó él, y yo me sentí satisfecho, todas esas personas estaban en mi mente, pero jamás la vi en mi sueño del edén, en mi viaje, pero sabía que las amaba, y sabía que de entre todas esas personas que recordaba, amaba mas con toda mi alma a una, debía ser él quien se ha preocupado mas por mí y eso significaba solo una cosa... él me amaba, me amaba y yo a él, ahora estaba seguro... aquel nadie que yo había visto muchas veces sin saber quien era dentro de mi edén, era él... era él... lo que habitaba solo en mi edén.**

-...Era Yuki...-**dije y sentí mi corazón palpitar como cuando salía de mi edén. Y pronunciar siquiera su nombre era un milagro-era Yuki, Yuki Eiri Uesugui, él ha venido ha verme...**

..eh?- **no escuche la expresión del hombre.**

-era Yuki, Yuki por que me ama.-**seguí diciendo, y la desesperación invadiéndome, necesitaba desesperadamente verlo, quería hacerle saber que había regresado, había regresado a la vida, y ahora lo entendí, la razón por la que debía regresar era por él, por que le amaba...**

-perdone..-**me interrumpió el médico**- pero... nadie llamado así ha venido a este lugar...

-¿qué?...-**eso debía ser un error, ese hombre estaba mintiendo, debía ser Yuki, por que él me amaba y yo regresé por él por que lo amo...-¿**esta seguro de lo que está diciendo?...-**le pregunté, si, debía estar equivocado**- ...era él señor, él, rubio y guapo, sus ojos son hermosos y color de miel, su mirada es tan profunda que hiela con solo mirarle, es alto y es muy serio pero le seguro que el realidad él es tierno... además es un famoso novelista de Japón...-**callé cuando el médico movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación...**

-claro...ese hombre... como no olvidar su rostro...-**yo le miré con esperanza**-...él vino- **hizo una pausa**-cuando te internaron, cada cuatro semanas ese año, y la ultima vez hace 16 meses, según recuerdo y el registro...-**mis labios se pusieron fríos**-...y ya no ha regresado desde entonces, Yuki Eiri ¿cierto-**yo afirmé dolorosamente la cabeza... aquello me hizo mucho daño...por que no me había recordado desde hace mas de un año...debía ser una calumnia y mi corazón no lo soportaba**.

-¡¡¿me esta mintiendo verdad?¡¡-**dije sin contenerm**e-¡él me ama¡-**no me importaba decir mis sentimientos personales frente ese hombre y mucho menos frente al mundo, sentí como por mi mejilla resbalaba una lágrima**-... él no pudo olvidarse de mí verdad...¿Acaso él no sabía que yo estaba solo durmiendo?¡¡...

-joven Shindou...-**me calmó el hombre**-no sé que tenga usted con esa persona pero...-**hizo una pasusa y me pasó un pañuelo**-muchas veces las personas dejan de tener fe y piensan que sus seres queridos en ese estado jamás regresaran, eso en realidad creo que no sucede con el amor verdadero sin embargo eso es solo lo que yo pienso-**dijo**-..la persona que ha venido a verle tiene por nombre...-**dijo él, yo le interrump**

-¡¡Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre¡¡-**era la verdad, quien iba a ser o fuese esa persona no me interesaba en lo absoluto, Yuki estaba otra vez amargándome la vida... de nuevo...**

-Pero esa persona era...

-¡¡Me vale un carajo quien era esa persona¡¡ ¡no me hable de nada mas¡-**exclamé, la verdad no me importaba, si esa persona no era Yuki no me importaba**-¡Por favor déjeme solo¡-le dije tratando de contener mi euforia... lo único que deseaba en ese instante era verlo, a él.

El médico Salió mirándome no antes, con desaprobación en los ojos, pero yo sabía que le lo entendía, entendía que necesitaba pensar, y no pasar disgustos durante mi recuperación... ahora no lo creo así, sin duda ahora no me dolía el cuerpo, lo que me dolía mas que cualquier otra cosa, era mi corazón. Pero; si Yuki en verdad me amara no me habría olvidado así ¿cierto?... yo confiaba en el amor de Yuki, por que yo en verdad lo amaba... no debía pensar así, debía haber una razón concreta como para que él no estuviese ahí conmigo en este momento tan importante. Tomé fuertemente los mangos laterales de la silla en la que me encontraba, los apreté vanamente con mis manos y puse mi presión corporal en mis brazos para hacer un esfuerzo en levantarme. Vi por primera vez mi piel tan descolorida que hasta las venas me sobresalían, mi piel jamás había estado así, mis labios tan secos. Mis piernas se tambalearon, me dolían, me dejé caer, pero eso no debía detenerme. Si quería ir a hacerle saber a Yuki que estaba vivo, que estaba aquí, saber si estaba bien debía levantarme y caminar. Mis esfuerzos por ahora eran en vano. Me encontraba demasiado débil. Solo me senté y esperé. Me pregunté por que si estaba vivo de nuevo no podía ir inmediatamente a darle al mundo señal de mi presencia. Tenía miedo de sentirme olvidado, sin duda sufría mas por el hecho de temerlo. Hasta ahora no había visto mi rostro en el espejo, quería ver si en estos supuestos tres años, algo había cambiado en mí, como para que alguien no supiera quien soy. Veinte minutos después una enfermera volvió a entrar, yo le pedí un espejo.

Mi impresión fue tal que no podía concebirlo, si había cambiado, un poco, no mucho ni demasiado, solo un poco. Mi cabello estaba bastante largo como para hacerme una trenza, mis ojos no tenían el brillo que tenían hace tres años, a decir verdad, ahí en el espejo podía ver a un adulto, la simple cara de un adulto triste, mi barbilla se veía mas alargada al igual que mi nariz, mis ojos que siempre habían sido grandes, parecían haber disminuido de tamaño, o quizá mi cara había cambiado en dimensiones, mi cabello en realidad nunca había sido rosa, eso era algo loco que en mis últimos momentos de adolescencia había inventándome para sentirme diferente, para resaltar. Su verdadero color había comenzado a dejarse crecer y ahora las puntas eran rosadas. También mi cara estaba pálida.

Y con Yuki en mi mente aún, me preguntaba si él me seguiría viendo igual, si él me recordaría...- Ya no mas dolor Shuichi, me dije y preferí preguntarme como se encontrarían mis padres, y mi hermana Nakane, en qué habría sido de Bad Luck, de mi amigo Hiroshi Nagano, Suguru Fujisaki, de Sakano-san, del armado K-san ("K")... recordé que había conocido a Ryuichi Sakuma, vocalista de la banda que en mi adolescencia era lo máximo; y todos los demás...

Sin duda era egoísta, por que no podía ocultarme que de todos ellos el que mas me importaba era Yuki y solo él.

-¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?...¿Cuándo podré caminar?...-**le pregunté a la enfermera nuevamente, quien traía una charola gris sostenida con las dos manos que contenía una jeringa bastante grande y unas cuantas ampolletas alrededor. Sin mirarme colocó la charola en la mesilla qu estaba frente a mi cama, y mientras preparaba aquel ritual para aplicármelo me dijo:**

-Joven, usted, acaba de salir de un coma muy grave, sería ilógico que lo dejáramos salir inmediatamente, su estado a un está en duda, no sabemos si puede recaer en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera se ha terminado el caldo que le hemos traído- **era cierto, el caldo no me supo a nada, y lo dejé aun sintiendo hambre...**-supongo que querrá volver al suero, en lo que su cuerpo se recupera...

-no quiero dormir más-**le dije seriamente**

-no va a dormir mas si usted no quiere-me sonrió amablemente la enfermera, hasta haora pude ver a travez de esa sonrisa lo hermosa que era- pero este tratamiento médico debo aplicárselo jovencito**-¿jovencito?... si... y de repente me sentí aún mas mal al darme cuenta de que había perdido tres años de mi vida... tres malditos años acostado en esa cama... durmiendo...soñando en el paraíso... entre el deseo de vivir o él de morir... era una pérdida que jamás podría renovar con nada.**

Al anochecer, sin ningún deseo de volver a tocar esa cama seguí sentado en aquélla silla, el respirador artificial l comenzaba a infartarme, una delgada manguera conectaba mi piel a una plástica bolsa, y le suero entraba a mi interior sin desmedirse, era una sensación muy extraña.

Pasé cuatro días mas en ese lugar, mis padres habían llegado a verme aquella madrugada, sin querer volví a dormir, odiando el sueño, pero no recuerdo haber soñado nada... aún en mi cabeza divagaban aquellas imágenes que viví en aquel coma ensoñador (así lo llamo yo)... el tiempo ahí, la desesperación y las ansias de dar señal de vida me entumecían los nervios. Mis padres me recibieron con una extraña felicidad en los ojos que no podría describir, mi hermana no estaba ahí, no fue a verme, al principio todo era extraño al estar con mis familiares, parecía como si no me viesen igual, como si apenas nos acabáramos de conocer, y es que ellos parecían haberse acostumbrado a que yo no estuviese aquí en la tierra, mi madre poseía unas arrugas en la frente, tales que yo no había notado antes, mi padre, con su misma expresión, como si algo o todo lo que pudiese ver a su alrededor le molestase; confieso que yo mismo me sentía como si fuera un bebé abandonado, al cual unos extraños de pronto han adoptado. Pero no había señal de Yuki, de Yuki ni de nadie... nadie me recordaba, nadie llamaba para saber si aún estaba vivo, para si saber siquiera si hubiese muerto ya.

No sabía que pensar, si lo habían hecho por que me habían olvidado, o porque simplemente jamás me han tenido en cuenta como yo creía, pude pensar que era la distancia entre Tokio y Yokohama, pero aquella situación no dejaba de hacerme sentir mal.

-debes alegrarte de estar vivo, de haber regresado Shu-chan-**esas fueron las palabras de mi nee-san la noche en que llegué a casa, al fin en Tokio, lejos del cielo y el infortunio, ahora cerca del infierno, la realidad, que era real, real como mis sueños, como mi edén, la cual debía enfrentar algún día quisiera o no. La realidad... no era otra cosa que mentiras... eso es lo que ahora sé.**

Y fue aquella noche, cuando comencé mi libro, este libro sobre mis experiencias, las vivencias que me llevaron a ver de otra forma el mundo terrenal... donde mi edén no existe, y fue como decidí enfrentarme a la realidad e lo irreal, lo que componía el destino que de ahora en adelante debería construir yo.

**close Shuichi´s book**

El joven cerró el cuaderno donde escribía quien sabe cuantas cosas, las cuales revisaba , borraba, preguntándose una y otra vez por que lo hacía, sin tener nada mas que pensar en la cabeza, que no fuera su sentimiento amargo. El hospital estaba frío, sí, pero no se comparaba, con la fría que era su habitación, en esos momentos, en la casa de sus padres, donde vivió las primeras etapas de su vida y luego abandonó para alojarse bajo el techo en que residía su persona mas especial, su persona amada, creyéndose amado. Y ahora estaba de nuevo ahí en su primera casa, acorralado, sin nada mejor que hacer que preguntarse de cuantas cosas se había perdido mientras vagaba internamente en aquel infierno sin tiempo. Ahí, de panza sobre la cama, con una lágrima rodando por la mejilla, y el mechón largo de sus cabellos obscuros cubriéndole la cara.

Sus cabellos eran negros, si eran obscuros, como la oscuridad que dentro de el le hervía bajo el deseo de levantar aquel teléfono y llamarle, escuchar su voz, o siquiera salir locamente a buscarlo por toda la maldita ciudad si fuese necesario.

-Pero Yuki ni siquiera ha llamado, no me ha buscado, no preside por mí...-**se dijo a si mismo...**

En la pared frente a él, había una cruz de madera, colocada delicadamente, contrastando en aquella habitación donde todo era de colores antes, antes donde reinaba una indudable alegría por cuanto sabía viviendo feliz. Y aquella felicidad la había encontrado con una persona, más allá de cualquier estímulo.

Agradeció que sus padres no se hubiesen encargado de tirar sus cosas, o deshacerse de ellas, todo seguía intacto, creyó que aquello quizá fuese prueba de la fe. Su familia pudo tener fe, o quizá simplemente habían acomodado todo antes de que él regresase a casa. No quería pensar en ello.

Y con todo esto, Shuichi seguía sintiéndose muy extraño. Como si de pronto en su cabeza una maraña de pensamientos se fuesen por la coladera para ser reemplazadas por una especie de rencor hacia su alrededor. Si, tal vez su madre lloró cuando pudo abrazarle despierto en el hospital, pudieron tratarle como si fuese un Shuichi hijo nuevo. Cómo si se acabaran de conocer. Con toda la amabilidad posible... pero jamás podrían devolverle lo que el perdió en esos años. ¿Qué cosas habían cambiado para él en esos tres años?... ¿cómo sería todo ahora?...

Un mar de preguntas, sí, pero quizá para muchas, la respuesta solo se encontraría en la acción...

-"Aun tengo fe en Yuki, tengo fe en él por que lo amo... no sé que sea la fe... pero siento que la tengo con él, para él, y para lo que aún me queda en la mente... quisiera saber... quisiera saber ¿qué ha sucedido cuando yo no he estado en el mundo..."**-se dijo en voz baja y reclinó su cabeza en la almohada.**

Lo había decidido... descubriría una respuesta por él mismo.

**(Al día siguiente)**

-pero... ¿A dónde vas Shu-chan- **preguntó alegremente Nakane Shindou, la querida hermana de Shuichi, cuyo cabello castaño ondeaba a cada paso que daba a hacia el recibidor en la entrada de su casa. Shuichi estaba de pié, y la miró acercarse.**

Él vestía un short color azul, tela mezclilla, una camisa blanca sobre una polera color rojo. Si iba a dar señal de vida, necesitaba que lo miraran como si fuera el mismo Shuichi de antaño. El mismo, en el que nada había cambiado. O al menos eso necesitaba él pensar. Necesitaba pensar que todo seguía igual, que era un día normal como antes. Que lo único diferente eran sus 15cm más de estatura y la distinta mirada que ahora poseía, creyendo que solo sería temporal. Su cabello era nuevamente rosado había teñido nuevamente su cabello para que nadie notara diferencias... todo era igual...todo será igual...todo es igual... pensaba él.

Una definición no del todo correcta.

-No le digas a mi madre que salí... creo que no le agradará la idea...- **dijo, manteniendo una sonrisa a su hermana, no había sonreído desde su regreso al a realidad y practicaría la sonrisa para parecerse mas al Shuichi que el conocía. No quería que nada saliera mal. Todo debía estar igual en él, todo debía estar igual en el mundo. sobretodo Yuki seguiría esperándole, y él llegaría a él para quedar en sus brazos como hace tanto. Nuevamente juntos, sin ninguna barrera. Y la fe en Yuki era real.**

Eso deseaba con toda su alma pensar, era la realidad, y en su irrealidad, en su edén, las cosas no siempre eran hermosas, no siempre duraban hermosas, y conforme el le contemplaba la majestuosa verdad, de pronto la belleza era reemplazada por algo oscuro e inerte.

La gente por la calle circulaba sin mirar o detenerse a contemplar a nadie más, a nada más, el pelirosa tampoco se detuvo, se preguntó si recordaba a donde debía ir primero...

Su corazón ardía en deseos de ver a Yuki. La fe en Yuki lo guió a través de aquella pesada masa de ciudad, la plaza estaba a abarrotada de gente, aquel sábado, un sábado caluroso. El entusiasmo que comenzaba a crecer en él lo hizo tropezar a la mitad de la avenida, y a pesar de aquello todo lo que sentía era real. O incluso un golpe era real. Cruzó de un tajo aquella barda que dividía la acera, sus piernas parecían volverse ágiles nuevamente. Y los pasos eran cada vez mas desesperados.

No notó que mas de una persona le dirigía la mirada dudante, todo su sendero hasta que verían al chico perderse a lo lejos. En le autobús no se contuvo sonreír a mas de una chica que lo miraba de forma rara...

-Makita, mira... ese joven me parece conocido...-**la chica con uniforme de secundaría, se quedó mirando detenidamente al chico pelirosa frente a ellas, se pasó el dedo por el cabello largo y rizado, cuando el chico se percato de su mirada. Ella regresó al oído de su amiga de a lado-**Makita, que te digo que si es... es él...

-...estas loca...¿de que hablas?...-**contestó la otra chica cuyo cabello era negro y corto, y dirigió una mirada hostigada al chico que su amiga señalaba para hacerla caer en su enorme error...-**..estas completamente chiflada, en este mundo hay mucha gente que se parece a otra, lo que no quiere decir que sean ellos.-**le dijo, volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la ventana, con la esperanza de que su amiga dejara de hostigar. Nuevamente sintió un tirón en el hombro.**

-¡Pero no lo ves que es él¡... mira su cabello, sus ojos...-**La chica del cabello negro se metió el dedo índice a la oreja, fingiendo no escuchar-**..¡Pero míralo¡**-volvió a insistir la joven del cabello rizado, ahora en un volumen un poco mas alto, por lo que hizo que algunas personas cerca de ellas las miraran, él chico del que hablaban parecía no haberse percatado...**

-¡¡Qué no es él¡¡¡no és Karen por favor¡¡¡los muertos no regresan¡¡-**contestó la chica llamada Makita, de cabello negro, y esta vez, el volumen alto de su voz, logró atraer la mirada del chico pelirosa nuevamente hacia ellas. Las dos jovencitas se pusieron algo coloradas.**- Ese hombre no se parece en nada a Shindo-san, podrá tener el cabello del mismo color, y lo que quieras, pero te aseguro, que no es... además Shindo-san no tenía esa talla rara en la cara... te apuesto que ni siquiera sabe cantar...

-pues si no es él, se parece mucho...-**dijo la joven del cabello rizado en respuesta, pero aún así no podía convencerse de eso, ella había sabido que hace poco menos de tres años Shindo-san había caído en un trágico colapso, y seguramente había muerto, que Bad Luck había desaparecido del mapa por un buen rato, y apenas hace casi ya un año, el grupo de rock había vuelto, con un vocalista diferente... ella solo tenía en mente una cosa que la mayoría de los primeros fans de Bad luck en Japón pensaban que sin Shuichi aquella banda no era la misma. **

El autobús se detuvo en la estación de destino, los pasajeros bajaron de él, casi al mismo tiempo, entre débiles empujones, el joven pelirosa hizo lo mismo, siguiendo la ruta de su camino, cuando una mano tiró de la manga de su camisa, una mano delicada y ligera de chica. Él la miró, ella era mucho mas baja que le de estatura, una adolescente con uniforme de secundaria cuyas mejillas se notaban rosadas, y cuyos cabellos eran unos rizos rubios llegoselen a la cintura. Junto a ella, y con una cara de incomodidad los miraba otra adolescente más, con un uniforme parecido, su cabello era negro y corto, lacio hasta el cuello, y sus ojos obscuros como la noche.

-disculpe-**dijo la chica de los rizos con una notoria pena en las palabras-**podría hacerle una pregunta... señor...

-..s..sí...-**contestó el chico de cabello rosa, con una sonrisa a flor de piel, con total desconcierto ante aquella chica-**claro que puede...-**Aquellos ojos le parecieron tan familiares a la chica y a la vez tan indiferentes, pero de alguna u otra manera aquella mirada logró hacer que sus mejillas se sonrojaran aún más.**

**-**yo...quisiera...yo...-**la joven parecía en verdad con dificultades.**

-Ella quiere preguntarle si usted es Shindou Shuichi, exvocalista de un grupo de rock llamado "Bad Luck", sé que ella está loca por confundirlo así, pero para convencerla tuve que obligarla a que se lo preguntara personalmente, dígale usted mismo la verdad si....-decía la otra joven que los observaba, un tanto sacada de quicio.- no es ver...

**-**lo soy-**contestó el chico, de una manera muy amable, interrumpiendo las palabras de aquella Joven, la chica de los rizos lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir la boca un poco mas de lo debido, totalmente anonadada, al igual que su amiga. Y su cara ahora estaba totalmente roja.**

**-**etto... demo...-**intentó de cir la joven de los rizos**-...no se que decir...¡¡que vergüenza¡¡-**la chica parecía muy sorprendida al igual que su amiga, sin duda era la primera vez que se topaba con una situación así...**-¡¡¿de verdad lo es usted?¡¡...¡que pena¡¡que pena¡-**Shuichi la miraba con anodación-** pero... me alegra mucho...¡yo lo sabía que era usted¡...

-discúlpenos por favor joven por haberlo molestado-**dijo la otra jovencita de cabello negro**-y por no haber creído que usted lo era...-**ante esto, Shuchi pareció estar algo serio.**

-no es molestia, pero entonces... ¿es verdad que no parezco yo?...¿me veo diferente?-**preguntó el chico a la joven del cabello negro, conb lo cual ella también se puso colorada**-...hay en cierta forma algo que no me haga parecer el mismo?... por favor dime...

-...bueno...yo...esto... ahora se que es el mismo, pero...-**la joven guardó silencio.**

-por favor dígame señorita, ¿ que es lo que tengo diferente?-preguntó con súplica el joven, aquella triste mirada le dio la respuesta a aquella adolescente-diferente de aquel Shuichi...

-...usted...usted está triste...es su mirada-dijo con completa seriedad y a la vez tímida la adolescente, y un unísono miró su reloj de muñeca. La chica de los rizos aun estaba llena de vergüenza, con un cuaderno que había sacado de su mochila...

-¡Llegaremos tarde a la escuela Karen¡-dijo la cuestionada por Shuichi y ahora lo miró a él-gracias por tratarnos amable señor Shindou, me alegra mucho habernos topado en su camino, yo me llamo Makita y ella es Karen. Nunca olvidaré este momento... es posible que haya regresado con Bad Luck ¿cierto?...-**dijo la chica sin dejar que él respondiera-**...eso sería fantástico... ahora ese malvado usurpador tendrá que irse...y yo espero que su salud sea buena señor Shindou-san

-¿usurpador?...-**preguntó Shuichi muy extrañado, pero la cuestionada no pareció escucharle, mientras paraba un taxi, mientras firmaba en la hoja de papel que la chica de los rizos le extendía, con toda la pena del mundo sobre sus hombros. El esbozó hacia las dos una sonrisa mientras ellas se alejaban felices, agobiado por no pedirles una respuesta, para no quitarles su tiempo de retraso hacia su colegio, lo que ahora sabía sobre él, y lo que había escuchado en cuanto a Bad Luck; hasta ahora no había pasado por su mente saber sobre Bad Luck, se sentía enfadado de alguna forma, tanto con su mejor amigo como por lo concerniente a Ng records, ya que seguramente seguían sin interesarse por saber si él se encontraba vivo. Y eso volvía a dolerle en el corazón. La cosa que había amado todavía igual que a Yuki hasta hace algunos años era cantar. Pero ahora Yuki, volvió a dolerle aún más, ese era su destino, se había retrasado unos minutos pero aun quedaba tiempo, debía haber tiempo cuando el hogar de Eiri Yuki no quedaba a mas de cinco cuadras.**

El sol estaba siendo obstruido por una nube gris en los cielos, la sombra cayó de nuevo cada 20 segundos sobre el bajío metropolizado. El viento era solo brisa, la gente seguía caminando, bosquejando una ladera descontinúa. El joven que seguía su camino sintió una especie de fatiga, o quizá era una especie de sueño. Encontrarse en su ciudad de nuevo era extraño, regresar a la vida también lo era, volver a ver a Yuki, saber de él era todavía mas parecido a una especie de milagro.

**(En SunShine 60, ciudad de Tokio, 9:35 de la mañana)**

-solo debo decirle que usted es un completo fraude-**dijo con fricción el hombre**

-¿eso es lo que crees?-**preguntó tajante aquel otro sujeto, sobre su escritorio habían varios sobres amarillos.-**de verdad... que me divierte tu hipocresía...

-¡no se de que habla¡-**contesto el sujeto que estaba como ido**.-¡usted es un fraude, jamás debí confiar en usted¡

-todavía anoche me jurabas lealtad... y dices que yo soy un fraude...-**albedrió el hombre sentado, sobre una silla roja de tapiz de piel, con los codos sobre el escritorio, juntando sus manos y mirándolo de forma insolente**-¿en serio crees que soy lo que dices?...

-¡¡usted fue quien lo ha matado¡¡ ¡me engaño¡ ¡es un asesino¡-**dijo el sujeto, apretaba sus puños y su expresión era muy preocupante. El hombre no tuvo mueca alguna en su rostro, aquella palabras no tuvieron efectos en él.**

-¡ya no sabes lo que dices¡... de verdad que no entiendo de que me estas hablando...¿a quien he matado yo?-**inmutó el sujeto desde su silla, sin dejar de observar a su interlocutor, esbozando una sonrisa muy descarada**.-¡debería de enviarte a la cárcel por el simple hecho de blasfemar contra tu autoridad¡

-¡Usted no es mi autoridad¡ ¡es solo un maldito asesino que se va a pudrir en el infierno¡-**volvió a decir aquel hombre, tratando de no perder el control, encarándole a aquel cínico plagiador su crimen.-¡**mató a Fredierth Lincoga¡¡Sé que fue usted, por que él había sido testigo de su fraude sucio¡

-...-**el hombre soltó una carcajada, por fortuna no había nadie mas que pudiera escuchar aquellas acusaciones en esa oficina**.-¿Lincoga?...oh...si...¿El Británico loco?...-**el hombre sonrió, se levantó de su silla de piel rojo, haciendo un rechine sobre el escritorio con un abrecartas. Y lentamente se acercó al otro sujeto, hasta que estuvo frente a él, quien tenía unas cuantas gotas de sudor en el rostro**.-...tu...insignificante imbésil...peón de segunda...-**pasó el abrecartas rozando el cuello del otro sujeto, este tembló un poco, pero sabía perfectamente que él no podía hacerle nada, no podría hacerle nada y no tendría el valor de hacerle ni un rasguño, sabía a que se atenía, él tenía el única arma en su poder, el arma que podría hacerlo caer de nuevo y perder lo que había malogrado**-...no tienes ninguna prueba de lo que dices...-**el hombre rozó la oreja del otro sujeto con aquel abrecartas y tomó el cuello de su camisa**-...si las tienes, deberías mostrarlas, deberías ir corriendo con la policía, pero sabes que esto no se quedaría así, no podrías largarte felizmente de la ciudad con ese dinero maldito, antes de que mis labios digan en lo que te has estado metiendo... y me acompañes al infierno...

-¡no soy ningún imbésil¡...¡es usted, quien debería cuidarse¡...¡es usted quien sabe a lo que se atiene¡-**contestó aquel sujeto, con frialdad, intentando ser fuerte, a pesar de estar siendo intimidado. El hombre del abrecartas frunció el cejo, y de una manera violenta hirió a su interlocutor en vientre con aquel abrecartas, la sangre comenzó a manchar la fina alfombra que decoraba aquella oficina en el alto edificio de las compañías de gobierno. El sujeto herido cayó al suelo, la herida era lo suficiente profunda como para no dejarlo moverse por un buen rato, con los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre, tratando de detener el fluido rojo y espeso...**

-¡no debiste maldito¡...ghthhh...-**su respiración era entrecortada, el dolor le hizo deficiente la respiración... sabía que aquel asesino debía pagar por sus actos, que no le convenía haberlo herido de aquélla manera, ni mucho menos dentro de ese madito edificio... no podría encubrir su crimen, él no lo dejaría escapar.-**...presidente...

-No me debiste amenazar... Kawataki-san... -**dijo el atacante**.-no soy ningún idiota-agregó-veremos que puedes hacer ¡muerto¡ y bajo tierra...-**luego esbozó una sonrisa muy Maquiavélica**.-para que yo me salga con la mía, contigo o sin ti.

Lo único que podía ser el sujeto en el suelo, era mirar a aquel hombre con todo el rencor que podía. Había asegurado que él no podía dañarlo, lo había tenido completamente asegurado, y ahora solo sabía una cosa: se había equivocado, al subestimar al embajador de Withe T.R. y al mismo tiempo funcionario del gobierno, al jefe del sindicato W.T.R. y sobre todo a si mismo, pensando que podría enfrentarle solo. Pero aunque esta vez haya fallado sabía que esto no se quedaría así, algún día no podrían encubrir mas muertes y finalmente su error fatídico los llevaría a la desgracia, a la verdadera e infernal desgracia de la que ya eran acreedores. Mas sin embargo cuando ese día llegara, podría haber quien se de cuenta de la renacida venganza que debería suscitarse; El hombre herido, Kawataki, puso sus ultimas fuerzas en levantarse del suelo, muy dolorosamente, a los pies de aquél que ahora reía, mientras encendía un cigarrillo, dejando que aquella esencia impregnara el ambiente a tabaco, y ahora sacaba de su bolsillo el móvil, presionando un diminuto botón en aquélla alta tecnología...

-envíame al "forense"... enseguida...-**dijo el hombre hacia el móvil, presionándolo contra su oreja muy ligeramente, miró a Kawataki una vez más, sus intentos de levantarse mientras la sangre seguía emanando de su vientre irradiando miradas de rencor.-**tienes unos fastidiosos segundos escasos para pensar que es lo que vas a hacer... con tu vida**.-le dijo, Kawataki no inmutó palabra, mirando tranquilamente como su sangre seguía manchando su superficie.**

**-**presidente....

**(En "Mirror-Moon" frente al parque Ueno, ciudad de Tokio 9:40 AM)**

-un buen lugar, no hay duda...

-¿de verdad lo crees?-**rió tontamente la chica, mirando fijamente a su acompañante**.-solo es un restaurante como muchos otros, la diferencia radica en que el parque Ueno está enfrente.

-claro, si no fuera cierto no lo diría, tienes muy buen gusto... y quise confiar en que escogerías un lugar agradable para nuestra próxima cita, que es hoy...-**contestó el acompañante, sonriendo y a la vez mostrando aquella cortina de perlas blancas que guardaban un espacio de infinito deseo y una lengua capaz de provocar extaciantes sensaciones en infinitas ocasiones. Hubo un silencio solo para los dos, para compartir miradas de amantes, de compañeros y de enamorados. Ella besó la delicada boca de él, y los dos se fundieron en un largo y pasional beso como muchos otros, interrumpiéndose con la presencia de un mesero cerca, los dos miraron sus folletos, la comida americana en realidad les daba lo mismo, pero por lo general gustaban mezclar los platillos tradicionales con los ya conocidos en cierto país, ya que muchas veces habían ido a parar a lugares así.**

-¿podría traernos dos ordenes de "Chesse-Kokoro",dos cafés, un jugo de zanahoria y un soufflé de Taramo?-**el mesero anotó con rapidez la orden en su pequeña libreta, y se alejó con una reverencia notoria.**

-Ayaka... –**dijo el joven, tomando la mano de ella, quien se noto algo sonrojada y sintió levemente.-**sabes que ya no puedo esperar mas... para que estemos juntos toda la vida...

-no te pongas cursi... me pones nerviosa...-**dijo ella, mirando hacia un lado y entrecerrando los ojos...-**sabes que yo también espero ese momento con entusiasmo...

-Ayaka, te amo.-**agregó el chico, y sus labios rozaron suavemente los de ella.**

-Yo también te amo, Hiroshi... **– un nuevo beso, una gota de saliva mojo la parte baja del labio fundido. Él acarició suavemente el cabello castaño de su pareja, era largo y muy sedoso, tenía un aroma a violetas que le volvían loco, le hacia perder el juicio y nuevamente solo besarla una vez mas para consumir su profundo deseo. Y él cual cabello rojo pasional y oscurecido, bastante corto, tan varonil y atractivo, ojos de intensa ternura, ella había logrado enamorarse de él, en estos años de conocerlo, olvidando cualquier amargura pasada, sobretodo al único hombre del que creyó haber estado enamorada la mayor parte de su adolescencia.**

**(En Kioto, Corral Uesugui)**

La cabeza del niño se asomaba por la ventana, sin duda no había nadie, tal solo con llegar a la ultima rebanada de pan, lo ultimo que daría era lo único que le quedaba, sin embargo el ultimo pago de su padre, consumía las ultimas cuotas, sin olvidar que ahora su único tutor estaba tras las rejas en alguna otra ciudad, había perdido la libertad. Él siempre había tenido la creencia de que los seres humanos eran como pájaros, podían volar a cualquier rumbo para buscar lo que deseaban hasta encontrarlo hasta cumplir sus sueños, la gente rica quizá era como los pájaros que habían sido atados en cautiverio sin sobre vivencia, y él no quería ser eso antes, él creía que junto a su padre iría hasta el fin del mundo como cuando de niño él se lo prometía mientras en la noche lo arropaba justo después de relatarle una de sus hermosas historias. Luego acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño, y le daba un beso en la sien.

Puso un pié sobre aquella roca puntiaguda, le lastimó un poco pero era tan necesaria para introducirse a aquella casa, donde vivía un anciano de ya un poco mas de 60 años. Y su hijo, que era un adulto un tanto estúpido con el que se había topado los últimos días en el llano, mientras intentaba robar en el viñedo, él le había obsequiado los últimos frutos, e incluso le paso por alto su robo, mientras el escapaba muy malagradecido, robar no era como para tener modales.

Traspasó la ventana, ahora estaba dentro donde el suelo de madera bajo sus pies descalzos era un tanto difícil de pisar. La habitación parecía vacía, el comedor debía estar tras aquella puerta empapelada de decoraciones japonesas, tropezó con un bollo...¿Qué hacía un maldito bollo tirado en suelo?...lo levantó y se lo hecho enterito en la boca, atragantando de hambre, desde hace dos días, la s cuestiones ahora no importaban, tenía hambre y lo único que importaba era la comida. Por mas que comía no podía llenarse, hacía había sido siempre, aun cuando su padre lo mantenía, cuando aún trabajaba en aquélla plantación de arroz. El sueldo no era mucho pero las reservas de alimento se y terminaban en un dos por tres.

Mirando a los laterales de aquel pasillo, habiendo cruzando la empapelada habitación, sus descalzos pies dejaban unos rastros de tierra de las que el no se percataba. Estaba en lo cierto, tras aquella puerta estaba el comedor, en una canasta estaban aquellos bollos, como el ue se había tragado hace menos de diez segundos. Corrió hacia la baja mesa, mordió aquel pan caliente y metió tres mas en su pantalón, sus manos sucias dejaban sucio el pan, pero eso no era importante ahora, la higiene no se lleva con la pobreza. Mientras se engullía con los bollos calientes, detrás de él una sombras se reflejó en el vidrio de la ventana que estaba del otro lado de la habitación, burlando los rayos del sol.

-si yo viniera a robar bollos de otras casas, primero me aseguraría de no dejar huellas-**dijo la voz, detrás del niño, era una voz que le pareció un tanto familiar. El chico se sobresaltó, y giró hacia tras casi al unísono, con una mirada de malandrín en los ojos...**

-...-**una posición retadora**

-yo te he visto antes...ladronzuelo de quinta...-**rió el hombre, cruzado de brazos, con el cejo fruncido, sin parpadear... quería intimidar al niño, pero éste parecía no ceder. Obstruyó con su cuerpo varonil su única salida, el chico no iba a darse por vencido** -pasaré aunque sea por encima de él....

Y hechó a correr en dirección a él, pensando que podría derrumbarlo, inclinándose hacia a delante, el niño dio con su cabeza en el estómago del hombre, quien solo comenzó a reír con voz grave.

-jajaja, ¡Lo único que lograrás será lastimarte, chicuelo¡...-**burló el hombre, quien vestía una Yukata de color blanco, y usaba sandalias, su cabello era negro, y sus ojos obscuros, él era muy bien parecido. Sus manos rodearon el cuerpo del niño, los bollos comenzaron a salirse de sus ropas, forcejeaba insistentemente...**

-¡suélteme¡¡quíteme las manos de encima¡-**el hombre siguió riendo, solo para molestar al pequeño bandido, pero este mordió la muñeca del hombre sustituyendo su riseo por un ¡auch¡.-¡**suéltame hombre idiota¡

-...no soy hombre idiota, mi nombre es Tatsuha Uesugui y¡¡tu te robas mi desayuno¡-**dijo Tatsuha, y cruzó fuertemente los brazos del chico, pero este seguía resistiéndose.**-¡lo menos que puedo hacer es defender mi hogar que ladrones mugrosos como tu¡-**agregó en forma melódica.**

-¡seré mugroso pero usted es un idota¡ ¡suélteme¡-**el grito del ladronzuelo resonó fuerte en los oídos de Tatsuha.**

-...esta bien...-**dijo en tono burlón y soltó al chico, quien cayó pegándose en la cabeza, haciéndose un gran chichón**.-... solo que ya ensuciaste mi Yukata ceremonial**-agregó mirándose la ropa. El niño comenzó a llorar berreando derrotado sobandose la cabeza.**

Tatsuha sostuvo frente al niño uno de aquellos bollos...

-no llores... solo tenías que pedirlo-**le dijo amablemente**-...robar no es bueno...-**el niño tomó el bollo que Tatsuha le tendía, y lo le dio una mordida, totalmente sorprendido, mientras Tatsuha se acercaba y le secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su Yukata.**-ahora cálmate...

-me llevarás con la policía...-**dijo el niño, con un tono de voz alarmante.**

-debería...-**el chico se estremeci**-..pero si me das tus motivos, quizá no lo haga...-**agregó dibujando un sonrisa hacia el niño**.-¿estas de acuerdo?...-**el niño asinti**.-y ¿cómo te llamas?...

-Daisuke Himura...-**dijo, ahora se veía mas calmado, sus grandes ojos verdes irradiaban tristea sin necesidad de indagar mas allá, sus cabellos castaños estaban despeinados y sus ropas y cuerpo con manchas de tierra, parecía como si hubiese divagado por días.**

-¿Cuántos años tienes?,¿Dónde vives?...

-tengo 12, mi casa está en Osaka... bueno, mi papá la vendió, rentábamos un cuarto pero luego ya no pudimos pagarlo.

-¿Dónde esta tu mamá?...

-yo... no tengo mamá... -**Tatsuha se sintió un poco mal al hacer esa pregunta.**

-...¿tu papá?...-**preguntó ahora**.

-...esta en la cárcel-**dijo con seguridad en sus palabras, acabándose el bollo que tenía en las manos.**

-¿hermanos?

-hijo único-**contestó el niño**.

-Daisuke-chan...-**El niño prestó total atención al joven que mencionó su nombre...**-creo que ahora entiendo tus motivos, pero debes entender que robar no es bueno, incluso si es comida, lo mejor que deberías hacer sería pedirla...-**dijo seriamente**,- perdón si te lastimé ¿vale?...-**el niño negó con la cabeza, casi sacudiéndola.**

-...yo...yo...señor perdón por robarle... tengo hambre, sé que mi padre me inculcó moral y que si me viera...-**otra lágrima rodó por su me**jilla-...se decepcionaría-**soltó a llorar**-mi papá...los hombres son lloran...pero...- **Daisuke se hecho a los brazos de Tatsuha, él le dio palmaditas en la espalda...**

-..eso es una mentira-**dijo Tatsuha con una voz dulce**-...los hombres también lloramos... y sabes... no podemos llenarnos de pan... ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a desayunar, Daisuke?

**(En la ciudad de Tokio)**

El sol se había ocultado, mas o menos había una temperatura cerca de los 20 C , había una extraña brisa, y los cimientos que sujetaban a la línea Yamanote se tambaleaban como normalmente lo hacían en el recorrido de los diferentes trenes que transportaban a las personas a diferentes partes de la metrópoli nipona. En Kokorou-chou, una avenida fuera de lo común y algunas veces, la mayor parte noches, de intranquila situación, con eso de los asaltos, los asesinatos, los secuestros; que en su mayoría ocurrían a los alrededores del centro, la gente casi no salía sola.

Y por aquellas cortas avenidas, se podía mirar a un chico cuyos cabellos eran rosados y que reflejaban algunas otras veces la luz del sol, dando la ultima vuelta en la esquina. Su nombre era Shuichi Shindou, y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con aquel edificio cuyo contenido eran departamentos de lujo.

Recordaba aquella contraseña de usuario para poder acceder, siempre la había sabido de memoria, y le parecía increíble aún recordarla, una de sus agujetas estaba desabrochada, -¿me pregunto cual será la reacción de Yuki?...¿Todavía vivirá aquí?...esos eran sus pensamientos cuando las puertas de entrada lo dejaron acceder al edificio. Adentro todo estaba silencioso, los pasillos muy desolados, pero impecablemente limpios como de costumbre, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, y puso su mano sobre él, intentando calmarlo con su suave tacto... el cabello de Yuki aún deslumbraba en su memoria y aquellos ojos, al recordarlos lo pusieron mas nervioso... necesitaba clamarse, eso es, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba seguir creyendo en aquel amor que siempre había profesado para con Yuki, y que creía que Yuki sentía por él. Solo era cuestión de un paso más.

El timbre de alarma resonó dentro del departamento cuando lo presionó, ya frente a la puerta de Yuki. Ahora debía esperar... unos angustiosos segundos para volver con su ser amado...para hacerle saber que estaba aquí...

Shuichi acercó su oreja a la puerta, su corazón aún seguía latiendo fuertemente, casi como si quisiera salírsele; pudo escuchar una especie de ruidos sordos, como si algo se cayera, y algo parecido a una especie de risa,

-¿Tendrá visitas en casa?-pensaba él. Y una vez mas el sonido sordo de nuevo, y la risa de un hombre joven... se escuchó una voz, una voz que le pareció muy familiar...-¡Es Yuki¡... Yuki...y aquella voz soltó una risita...

-ahora voy... están tocando la puerta...- **dijo la voz que era la de Yuki, parecía que le contestaban de mas lejos, por que volvió a decir**- seguramente es otra vez ese estúpido fefo...**-y ahora dijo en voz mas baja, como para si mismo...-**voy a hacer que deje de molestar...

Shuichi sintió una nueva embestida dentro de sí, se preguntó si Yuki estaría ocupado, si estaría bien estar ahí presente, dudó en su decisión, pero el mismo sabía que ya era tarde...

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la cabeza de un hombre alto y muy atractivo cuyos cabellos y ojos eran de un dorado felino y sensual se asomó de pronto, al igual que su cuerpo, tenía el pecho desnudo, y una toalla beige alrededor de la cintura, descalzo y con mas de la mitad de sus piernas desnudas.

-Yuki...-**el corazón de Shuichi estaba bombeando sangre muy caliente, Yuki estaba mas guapo de nunca, a decir verdad no veía que algo hubiese cambiado...**

-..qu...-**el guapo novelista intentó articular palabra, pero con una expresión extraña en el rostro se tornó a mirar detenidamente al chico que ahora tenía enfrente, su labio inferior pareció temblar, cuando aquellos ojos amatista le llamaban impetuosamente, comenzando a cristalizarse...**

-...Yuki...-**Shuichi se limitó a ordenar a sus labios que bosquejara una especie de sonrisa, estaba demasiado anonadado por aquel encuentro que "Yuki" era lo único que podía decir.**

Y el novelista aun tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su labio inferior volvió a temblar...

-...Shu...Shuichi...?..- **aquella palabra entrecortada dejaba apierna suelta claro que aquel escritor estaba tan anonadado como él.**

-Yu...Yuki...- **Shuichi caminó unos pasos hacia el rubio, el cual pareció estremecerse, cuando los delicados brazos del pelirosa lo rodearon con ternura y aquella cabeza se apoyaba contra su pecho desnudo**.-soy yo Yuki... he vuelto...he vuelto por ti...solo para ti...-**agregó Shuchi, sintiendo el palpitar del corazón del Yuki al compás del propio.**

Y volvió a hundirse en un cosmos, parecido al de su largo sueño, mientras el encuentro era como gravitar en el basto mundo irreal que el mismo había construido solo para él, como el verdadero espejo de la ilusión, la ilusión cuyo cabello era tan largo e infinito de color azul pastel...

Shuichi sintió las manos de Yuki sobre sus propios brazos, arrebatándolo de su abrazo, como si su solo contacto le diese asco; rompiéndole el corazón al unísono. Lo alejó de él...

-suéltame-**dijo el escritor, y aquellas palabras terminaron por destrozar su alma. Habiéndole arrebatado la oportunidad de estar entre sus brazos, pero recordó que Yuki era frío, y muchas veces había sido así, aquel "suéltame" podría no significar nada en absoluto, por que él tenía fe en el amor de Yuki**...

-han pasado tres años... Yuki...¿por qué no fuiste a verme al hospital?...-**replicó Shuichi al escritor, armándose de valor prontamente, y pronto sintió que no debió haber reprochado nada, quizá no fue buena idea**-.. te llamé... pero no contestabas mi llamada... ¿no sabías que había despertado?... te dejé mensajes...

-quizá no lo he escuchado...-**dijo Yuki, secamente, sin ninguna otra expresión en la mirada que no fuera de hostilidad.**

-..pero...

-deberías irte... como podrás ver no estoy en condiciones de recibir visitas...-**dijo el Rubio, con un tono mas frívolo. Y era cierto, estaba desnudo y con una toalla cubriéndole, no podía permitir que Yuki se enfermara por su culpa; pero no dejaba de sentirse muy herido por sus palabras, por su falta de atención, de amabilidad...**

-..pu...¿puedo entrar?-**preguntó Shuchi , intentando parecer normal, suprimiendo aquellos deseos de llorar**

-no..-**contestó decisivamente el rubio.**

-¿por..porqué..no puedo?-**preguntó Shuichi, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas pero no podía soportarlo más...-...**no me importa si ha y un regadero-**agreg**-...o...¿tienes visitas?...-**terminó de decir.**

-¡¡Eiri¡¡... tardas mucho¡¡Voy a ir por ti¡¡, ¿escuchaste?-**exclamó una voz extraña, desde adentro, quizá desde alguna de las habitaciones, era una voz que el no reconocía, como de mujer. Yuki cerró los ojos y frunciendo el cejo, se sujeto la toalla y de puso la mano en la sien...**

-¿Quién Esta contigo?...

-...vete...

-pero...Yuki...yo...

-¡¡Qué te vallas¡¡

-...soy inoportuno...cierto...-**agregó Yuki, la gota de lágrima le rodó por la mejilla, ya no podía contenerse más...-¿**quieres que venga mas tarde?...

-No

-¿mañana?

-NO, NO REGRESES... NI HOY, NI MAÑANA Y JAMÁS...LO NUESTRO YA HACE MUCHO QUE ACAB"...-**A Shuichi le cayó esta frase como un balde de agua con hielos, no podía ser cierto, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla...**

-Yuki... ¿Estas... hablando enserio?...-**intentó el pelirosa mientras una nueva lágrima le rodaba por la mejilla. Yuki miró a esa lágrima y ciertamente se sintió agriado**.-Yuki...yo...NO TE CREO ...-**terminó y miró a Yuki de forma intensa.**

(**En otro continente, E.U.A.(para ser exactos)distrito de Manhattan (New York))**

Aquel rostro angelical miraba atravez del vidrio aqulla masa de ciudad, tan agitada, que ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, la vida no había sido fácil, después de estudiar en "Barnard College", completando con éxito su postgrado, y mas tarde un seminario en "Academia Juilliard" ahora tenía lo que deseaba, un patético y minúsculo empleo bien pagado en la quinta avenida de Wall Street, un lugar muy agitado sin duda, dentro de su distrito. Ahora se encontraba observando la ciudad, desde la azotea de su enorme residencia, localizada a algunas cuadras cerca de "Central Park", podía distinguir a lo lejos, bajo las estrellas de aquella noche abrumadora, las luces sobre el majestuoso Empire State Building, que parecía querer estirarse hacia el cielo, para tocar las nuves, cruzar el basto azul y llegar al espacio. Últimamente aquel libro que tenía sobre sus manos, le aburría mucho, simplemente al empezar, no podía seguir hasta terminarlo, tenía tantas cosas aburridas, tantas descripciones; ella odiaba las descripciones, en los libros solo buscaba la acción la única y verdadera acción que casi siempre uno se encuentra en el descenlace; además no solo le molestaba aquel libro, sentía un cólico insoportable desde el amanecer de aquel día, que aún no se le pasaba, a pesar de las pastillas que había tomado y el té de manzanilla que le recomendó la abuela.

Ella vivía con la abuela, a decir verdad era su única familia ahora. Su padre era Japonés y su madre una Americana nacida en Wisconsin. Sus padres habían muerto no hace mas de cinco años, y su abuela le había brindado su apoyo y cariño; ya que el cuidado... mas bien ella se lo daba a la abuela, después de todo una niña de 22 años, que además de todo había terminado involucrándose con las finanzas (una cosa no del todo agradable en una sociedad como esa, inclusive con no haber sido ese su objetivo al haber cursado el seminario en Julliard Academy), sin duda no era un estilo de vida que ella le agradara.

-este maldito cólico... ¡Por que demonios me tenía que pasar esto hoy¡...-**pensaba ella, hace no mas de diez minutos había rechazado una cita con ****Endlenth Lincoga, el mas apuesto joven Inglés que jamás había conocido, todo por culpa de aquel cólico... ese maldito cólico...**

-Anne... –**dijo una voz detrás de ella, era la abuela, con sus ojos grises brillantes, y su enorme chongo detrás de la cabeza pequeña y delgada, vestida elegantemente, pero siempre con aquella mirada de ternura hacia su nieta. Se acercaba por la azotea, y dando miradas discretas al cielo, conde había unas estrellas que no se veían muy seguido en aquella ciudad**.-¿Cómo te sientes?...

-bien-**dijo sin entusiasmo Anne, comenzaba a sentir los ojos cansados.**

-no parece-**dijo la abuela, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Anne, y acarició luego sus cabellos dorados.-**como tampoco parece bien que salgas a la azotea en calzoncillos y camisa... te puedes enfermar...

-ya lo sé Tany... pero no soporte estar a costada, y vine a mirar el cielo, este libro ya me cansó...-**dijo Anne dejando caer el libro al suelo**.-Tany...he estado tan ajetreada últimamente...me siento tan cansada...

-deberías tomarte un descanso, sabes que ese trabajo tuyo solo te ha causado problemas... y ahora mírate, tan joven y con tanto estrés... te vas a hacer una vieja muy pronto... ¡y yo no quiero verte así¡-**dijo la abuela, Anne siempre la había llamado Tani, porque ese era su nombre, un nombre que para Anne sonaba lindo, como su amor por la abuela era único.**

-no puedo dejarlo Tany... porque gracias a él vivímos donde vivímos y tenemos esto, mi deber es darte lo que tu necesitas por que quiero verte saludable y feliz, para que estés conmigo siempre...-**dijo Anne, tomando las mejillas de la abuela, esbozando una sonrisa, que lamentablemente la hacía ver mas cansada. La abuela sonrió.**

-eres muy dulce Anne, eres una buena nieta, yo en cambio...una vieja gruñona que no sirve de nada... que un día lamentablemente tendrá que irse de este mundo...

-no hables así Tany... mejor acompáñame a mirar las estrellas...-**dijo Anne.**

Pasaron unos silenciosos minutos.

-Ese chico Lincoga es muy insistente... ¿verdad?...-**dijo la señora, recargando sus viejas manos sobre el barandal de la azotea, mirando hacia en horizonte de la metrópoli Newyorkina.**

-...si...

-¿te gusta verdad?...-**Anne sonrió de una manera extraña y se vió sonrojada. Eso sin duda le dio la respuesta a Tany.**

-...no voy a mentirte... –**dijo Anne**-¡me encanta, encanta, encanta ¡¡Es un ángel infernal que me roba el alma y esclaviza mis sentidos¡-** Tany sonrió muy animada, su nieta en verdad parecía esclavizada por los encantos de aquel rubio inglés**.-no te burles Tany..-**agregó Anne, completamente sonrojada, y comenzó a reírse con su abuela.**

-te trae loquita...

-ajajaja... de no ser por él... quizá no soportaría tanta presión...-**dijo Anne y cerró los ojos frunciendo el cejo**.-¡¡Pero me odio¡¡...¡tuve que rechazar una cita con él esta noche¡¡por culpa de este cansancio y este estúpido cólico¡

-¿todavía no se te pasa?-**pregunto Tany con preocupación**.

-no... de un momento a otro se vá... y después regresa con mayor intensidad...

-¿ya tomaste lo que te recetó el médico?-**preguntó tani, poniendo su mano en el vientre de la chica.**

-ya lo hice, he hecho todo... hasta el té de hiervas... ¡y no se vá¡-**dijo Anne un poco molesta-en el trabajo fui once veces al baño... a gritar de dolor.**

-¿Estas menstruando?-**preguntó Tany con mucha naturalidad, Anne se sonrojo un poco.**

**-**no...no Tani... eso creí que pasaría hace una semana... se ha retrasado mi periodo...-**dijo Anne, tocándose el vientre, y le dio de pronto un intenso retorcijón**.-aghhh¡

-eso esta raro... ¿Quieres ir al médico otra vez?...

-no... estaré bien mañana...ya verás Tany...-**dijo Anne, levantando el libro grueso que había dejado caer momentos antes, y hojeando sus mas de 580 páginas.- **"Febrero en Montreal" dice que las mujeres somos fuertes...

Dentro de la residencia en esos instantes

**Ring...ring....ring....**

-hallo... Recidencia Fujisaki...

-buenas noches, habla Hideki Minamoto...¿Sería tan amble de comunicarme con la señora Tany Gandembrg?

-por supuesto señor, permitame unos momentos-**dijo al aurricular la mucama que trabajaba en la residencia, su nombre era Martha Chestern, una mujer confidente de las angustias de Anne y la señora Gandemberg. Además de una excelente repostera cuando se hablaba de postres u tentempiés en las fiestas. Anne amaba sus galletas de nuez, la nuez le encantaba un poco mas que el chocolate. Martha llevó el teléfono consigo, mientras buscaba a la señora Tany, quien seguramente se encontraba en la azotea con su nieta en esos momentos, como le había dicho hace algunos minutos cuando la vio subir las escaleras.**

En la azotea

La abuela de Anne se encontraba sola en la azotea, Anne se había ido a dormir.

-señora Gandemberg... llamada para usted...-**dijo Martha, pasándole delicadamente el teléfono inalámbrico a la abuela de Anne.**

-hello, habla Gandemberg...

-¡señora Gandemberg, que gusto, habla Minamoto Hideki¡-**dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea, con entusiasmo en la voz.**

-oh...es usted...-**correspondió secamente Tany**.-...¿qué sucede?-**la mueca de la señora al escuchar a aquélla voz no era del todo agradable.**

- ...le llamo respecto al asunto de Tokio...

-creí que le había quedado claro que no tenemos ningún interés en esa propuesta...

-...pero la propuesta es para su nieta... si tan solo me dejara hablar con ella...

-lo siento, pero ella en estos momentos no esta en condiciones...

-¿esta enferma?

-si...

-que lamentable... dele mis animos porfavor...

-no se preocupe que hací lo haré-dijo Tany...

-escuche señora, mi único trabajo es convencer a la señorita Fujisaki que acepte la propuesta, es la candidata mas favorable, la Universidad estaría muy orgullosa si ella aceptara, además en cuanto al viaje los gastos están pagados, vivirá en una suite lujosa pagada por la misma universidad, tendrá un sueldo mejor de el que gana en Wall Street, además de el bono que la Universidad le ofrece, consistente en $300,000 dólares. La empresa que hemos abierto en Tokio es muy importante para nuestras relaciones económicas con el otro continente, y Anne con su excelente facultad nos representaría orgullosa y benefactoramente. Además a ella le favorecería cambiar de aires. Después de todo, su padre era Japonés.¿Verdad?...-**dijo el hombre, Tany frunció el cejo, aquella sola idea de ver a Anne en Tokio le causaba terror. Primero enterrada que dejar a Anne ir a Tokio. Odiaba a Tokio, como detestaba la imagen de Kaori Fujisaki vivo. Daba gracias a Dios por que lo había desaparecido de la tierra a tiempo, para que Anne no fuera testigo de la clase de hombre que era su padre.**

-Por favor entienda que no puede aceptar. Anne no puede aceptar.

-¿ya lo consultó con su nieta?...la opinión de ella es la que yo necesito.

-ya se lo dije-**mentira, Anne no sabía absolutamente nada, no tenía el caso, no era necesario, aquel hombre debía dejar de insistir, debía entenderlo. Tany sabía que estaba mal intervenir de aquella manera en los asuntos de su nieta, pero no debía permitir que ella aceptara aquel error.**

-¿Y ella se negó?...ó ¿usted se negó?-**preguntó el hombre con un tono acosador.**

-¿Cómo se atreve?...¡¿Esta diciendo que soy una mentirosa?¡...-**Tany se encontró nerviosa. Era verdad, era cierto, pero Anne no debía participar en aquélla propuesta. No le convenía, porque Tokio era un lugar peligroso.**

-..no señora... es solo que...

-Ya no insista... buenas noches...-**Tany colgó el teléfono, interrumpiendo las palabras de Hideki. Frunciendo el cejo, se llevó consigo el auricular, cruzando la azotea bajo el cielo obscurecido, donde la luna se asomaba en cuarto menguante.**

(**Yokohama-Japón, hospital "Hiroshite world of Japan")**

-¿Ha regresado a Tokio, cierto? ¡que alegría¡...-**dijo la persona**

-así es... por motivos personales y obvios no se ha dado parte de esto a la prensa ni mucho menos a los medios, ¿ Cómo lo supo?.-**preguntó el médico, la persona sonrió... el médico también sonrió.**

-¿intuición?-**preguntó el médico, la persona asinti**-...por cierto... él no quiso saber su nombre...

-...oh... no tenía caso señor, no le hubiese dicho nada...

-bueno, me pareció esencial, ya que usted se preocupaba mucho por él, su interés es único a pesar de no ser parte de su familia, pero aún así... me parecía bien decirlo...

-tiene razón, mi interés por ese chico es único, y especial, yo le agradezco sinceramente que me haya permitido entrar a verlo...

-...oh...a decir verdad...-**el médico de pronto se sintió confundido**-...no sé por que lo hice...-**la persona sonrió muy cálidamente, el médico se sonrojó un poco ante aquel hermoso rostro.**

-es usted muy amable, por haberme dejado estar a su lado...

-gracias...

-... esta misma noche partiré a Tokio...

-...¿Eso... es una despedida?-**preguntó el medico.**

-quizá...-**contestó la persona, el médico parecía triste...**

-...oh... bueno...yo... me alegro mucho conocerle..

-a mi también...-**dijo la persona sonriendo tiernamente, se acercó a la silla del médico lentamente, y le tomó la mejilla, a esto, el médico sintió que aquellas manos eran tan cálidas y suaves, como su voz una brisa tibia...**

-...pero no entristezcas, yo te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver, por que tu tienes una alma buena...-**dijo la persona, y dio al médico un cálido beso en la frente. Él no entendió sus palabras, pero sintió una tranquilidad interior tan extraña que jamás había sentido.**

**-...espero que le vaya muy bien en su viaje...-dijo él un poco mas animado.**

-...gracias...gracias por todo "Joukarou-san"... –**dijo la persona, con su dulce voz, que era tan pasiva y hermosa como el sonido de un arpa; mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta, y salía por ella lentamente, y ya en el pasillo su rastro se desvaneció, como cuando llega el alba y la noche debe decir "hasta luego"...**

Se materializó en la avenida, sonrió por ultima vez a esa ciudad cálida, donde había personas realmente excepcionales, solo había regresado al hospital, para despedirse temporalmente de Joukarou, asegurar su bienestar, pero ahora solo le necesitaba una persona, una persona especial, que pasaba unos momentos dolorosos, a pesar ya de haber sufrido bastante durante tres años, vida perdida, una causa así le llamo a salir del anonimato, había llegado el momento de hacer frente su trabajo, si no se movía, si no amaba y cumplía su deber divino, no estaría feliz, por que la felicidad de las personas era la suya... así como la felicidad que debía buscar, estaba en manos de esa persona... que había vuelto a la vida, para enfrentar el destino predominado por las acciones humanas...

-Tokio... -se dijo a si misma la persona, mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo, el viento resopló ligeramente, y aprovechando la brisa templada se fue con ella...

**(Ciudad de Tokio, Backgard-chou, /para ser exactos/ edificio de "NG-RECORDS")**

**_Con un canalla como yo  
y un corazón en paro bastaría?  
porque estoy loco y es mas  
estoy loco y me aguanto. _**

**_Con un canalla como yo  
y un pasaporte al Congo quien no iría?  
si buscas chico formal  
búscate uno mas alto. _**

**_Y otro pecado capital.... que sera? (que sera) _**

**_Es mi vida no quiero cambiar  
los chicos no lloran solo pueden soñar  
es mi vida no quiero cambiar  
los chicos no lloran tienen que pelear  
es mi vida ah! es mi vida ah!. _**

**_Con un canalla como yo  
un oficial con mucha artilleria  
hey! que seria de ti? hey! que dices  
encanto? _**

**_Y otro pecado capital  
un oficial con mucha artilleria  
hey! que seria de ti hey! que dices  
encanto? _**

**_Y otro pecado capital... que sera? (que sera). _**

**_Y bailaremos eh?, y bailaremos eh?.  
Es mi vida no quiero cambiar  
los chicos no lloran solo puedes soñar  
es mi vida  
Y bailaremos eh? y bailaremos eh?  
Es mi vida no quiero cambiar  
los chicos no lloran solo puedes soñar  
es mi vida no quiero cambiar  
Y bailaremos eh? y bailaremos eh?  
Y bailaremos eh? y bailaremos eh?.  
Y bailaremos eh? y bailaremos eh?  
Y bailaremos eh? y bailaremos eh? _**

_**Es mi vida no quiero cambiar... **_

La voz dejó de cantar cuando el bajo disminuyó el tono. El cantante limpió su frente sudada con un pañuelo azul.

-...atto...que genial...-**dijo el hombre rubio, soltando una carcajada...-..**buen ritmo... creo que has mejorado últimamente-**agregó un poco desenfocado, el vocalista sonrió.**

-...¿eso crees?...-**rió el vocalista**- a decir verdad, solo fue algo que se me vino a la mente esta mañana al despertar... –**dijo el vocalista, guardando su pañuelo en el bolsillo con delicadeza.**

-..pues quien sabe con que estabas soñando...-**rió el guitarrista, acercándose a ellos, dio unas palmadas en el hombro del cantante**.

Los tres rieron, mientras otro de los ocupantes de la sala de ensayos ajustaba las bases del teclado, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

- a ver si dejan de reírse y comienzan a ajustar los detalles que aun les falta...-**dijo el tecladista. Los tres le miraron con fastidio inminente.**

-¡Tú nunca vas a cambiar Suguru-san¡, ¡te comportas como un viejo amargado¡-**dijo el guitarrista, sacándole la lengua de forma chusca. El tecladista le dirigió una mirada de furia.**

-¿te molesta algo Fujisaki-san?-**preguntó el vocalista del grupo, muy inocentemente**.

-ahora que lo dices-**Suguru sonrió de una horrible forma**- si me molesta algo...

-¿qué cosa Fujisaki-san?-**preguntó sonriendo el vocalista.**

- ¡La única cosa que siempre me ha molestado eres tú¡-**exclamó el tecladista, eufórico y tomando su portafolios con las miles de páginas de notas musicales que portaba y salió del salón, azotando la puerta. El guitarrista le siguió preocupado, mientras el manager y el cantante se quedaban de pie con una anodación perfecta.**

/Fuera del salón de ensayos /

-OYE, Suguru Espera...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que espere?... Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo... Yo ya no quiero estar en este reintento fracasado de "Bad luck"...-**dijo, aún enérgico, sin detener su paso, cuando el guitarrista le alcanzó tomándolo del hombro.**

-¿te molesta Keitarou, te molesta K-san o te molesto yo...?

-¡Todo me molesta¡¡esto no fue buena idea¡¡nunca lo fue¡...

-¿lo dices por lo que hizo Keitarou en el concierto de apertura...?, él ya pidió una disculpa... deberías confiar en él.

-¡¡Es un maldito drogadicto¡¡ ¡dio una pésima impresión que nos ha marcado a todos¡

-ya se disculpó...deberías ser conciente...él no estaba en buenas condiciones ese día...

-...dá lo mismo... estoy harto...-**dijo Fujisaki, bastante molesto, molesto desde el día de aquél concierto.-**¡harto de que tu, k-san, Sakano-san y Thoma le pasen por alto sus malditos desplantes de adolescente inadaptado¡

-Suguru...-**le dijo seriamente**-...estoy de acuerdo en que quizá Bad luck no sea lo mismo sin su cantante original, ya sabes por que lo hacemos... sabes el motivo...y si no queremos quedar olvidados, debemos estar al día con o sin Shuichi, progresar, ya que es lo que seguramente Shu preferiría para nosotros, querría que isguierameos adelante, ponindo empeño en lo que nos gusta, para que cuando él regrese, vea que las semillas que dejó siguen vivas...

-¡¿Es que sigues pensando que él va a volver?¡, ¡Hiroshi porfavor¡ ¡Si no regresó en un año, ni dos, ni tres... ¡¿crees acaso que lo hará ahora?¡...-**exclamó ferviente Suguru Fujisaki, interrumpiendo las palabras de Hiroshi Nagano.**

-¡sí, si lo creo, porque tengo fe en que lo hará¡¡Sé que lo hará por que él sigue presente para mí¡¡es y siempre será mi mejor amigo¡, ¡no tienes derecho a decir eso¡- **exclamó ahora el pelirrojo, tomando de la camisa a Suguru.**

-..pues yo...no creo en eso...

-¿Y por eso vas a abandonar Bad luck?... a Shuichi no le gustará...

-Y dale con Shindo-san... ¡¡está muerto¡¡ ¿entiendes? ¡muerto¡... para todos, -**hizo una pasusa en su discusión-** ¿Si no como te explicas que de la noche a la mañana el tal novelista prefirió buscar nueva compañía?¿Cómo te explicas lo de su nueva relación?... es por que ya lo olvidó lo olvido por que esta muerto y punto. Y eso es lo mismo que haré yo; voy a seguir mi vida lejos de aquí como siempre soñé... voy a estudiar filosofía en la universidad... como siempre anhelé...voy a alejarme de esto...-**dijo Fujisaki con sarcasmo, y se dio media vuelta.-**despídeme de K-san y dale una patada en el culo a ese Keitarou de mi parte ¿quieres?... y hasta luego-**siguió su camino hacia la salida de NG-RECORDS, sin dirigirse de nuevo a mirar a Hiro,,** añadió-¡Sayonara¡-**levantando la mano.**

-¡Esta bien, lárgate¡... ¡no eres el único en la tierra¡... ¡No vuelvas a pisar un suelo cerca de mi¡¡mocoso idiota¡-**dijo Hiro, muy molesto, exclamando en voz alta.**

No se había enfurecido tanto en años, la sola idea de pensar en su mejor amigo muerto le daba rabia, dolor. De no ser por que estaba a pocos meses de su boda con la joven Ayaka, seguramente le hubiese dado un bajón. Aunque quizá... la teoría de Fujisaki, no pudiese estar del todo equivocada viéndolo desde otro punto de vista...

Todas las veces que él había ido a Yokohama v a visitar a Shuichi, se encontraba con la misma triste y dolorosa realidad, regresaba cansado, y triste. Shuichi estaba dormido tan profundamente que ni una sacudida lo despertaría, por eso había decidido no volver ahí, había decidido que si Shuichi regresaba el lo estaría esperando donde debe, haciendo su trabajo, viviendo feliz. Y su esperanza radicaba siempre en la misma escena de su imaginación: Shuichi presente, el día mas feliz de su vida, el día de su boda... y por otro lado, el pensamiento sobre la persona mas amada para Shuichi... si él volvía... ¿Qué pensaría sobre la nueva reacción de Eiri Yuki?... él quería estar con él, como también deseaba que el estuviera consigo.

Tal vez la fe no era nada... la realidad no radicaba con la fe u la esperanza...quizá era esa, la irrealidad de un deseo que jamás podría cumplirse.

(**dentro del salón de ensayos en NG )**

-Suguru-san parecía molesto...

-ehh..Keitarou-chan...¡así es ese sujeto¡¡al rato se le pasa¡...es posible que ande en sus días...-dijo el rubio manager, poniendo una mueca graciosa y riendo impetuoso...-alégrate muchacho...

-...creo que sigue molesto conmigo...

-eso ya pasó...

-¡no, no paso por que yo tuve la culpa¡... no se que me pasó... me había jurado jamás volver a los fármacos...

El manager lo miró con ternura, sus ojos azules irradiaban majestuosamente...

-escucha... muchas veces cometemos errores, pero ya te dije que confío en ti, Thoma confía en ti, y en que superarás tu problema...todos necesitamos otra oportunidad...

-pues creo que el no lo ve de ese modo

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-lo que acaba de pasar es una ferviente prueba...

-ya verás que no... ajajaja....¿te apetece un helado?...-pregunto el manager con sonora alegría.

-¿por qué no?-contestó en afirmación.

-lo frío hace bien... por cierto... ¿Ya hablaste con Hiro?

-¿de qué?

-de... lo que has visto hace dos días...

-no...creo que no sería una buena idea... te lo conté a ti por que eres el único que me escucha... pero... si se entera solo se estropearían sus planes de boda...

-Pero lo que me contaste era muy delicado...

-por eso mismo... no podemos decirlo... dejaremos que las cosas se den solas...

-Pero si es verdad lo que dices, entonces esa mujer no es sincera con él...

-No es nuestro problema...hiro debería darse cuenta... que el tiempo lo decida...

-¡¿De que hablan?¡-exclamó con sonoro Hiro, quien acababa de entrar por la puerta, a Keitarou y K-san se les pareció erizar los bellos de la espalda...

-de nadas... ¿ nos acompañáis por un "Ice cream"?-preguntó k-san, con una sonrisa.

-Suguru-san se fue...

-ya volverá...-dijo Keitarou

-no...-negó Hiroshi- Suguru...se ha ido para siempre de "Bad Luck".

**En New York (E.U.A.)**

-ya cerré el contrato

-perfecto

-¿Quiere que entregue los documentos de Withe T.R.?

-no, aún no... todo a su tiempo....

-como desee señor

-porque aun tengo varias cartas que deseo jugar...

-¿Entonces llamo a la agencia para visar que todo ha concluido?

-¡Espera¡... no tienes que hacer eso... voy a pasar unos días mas aquí, con mi esposa.

-Esta bien presidente Seguchi...

-Sólo llámame Thoma, Demian...¿Estamos?-dijo amablemente el hombre de cabellera rubia.

-e...esta bien señor...-contestó el otro hombre, haciendo una reverencia...-..es decir.. Thoma-sempai.

-ahora si puedes retirarte...

-pe...-iba a decir con sonrojo el hombre, llevando los documentos baj el brazo.

-no, no te preocupes Demian, yo cerraré la oficina.-interrumpió Thoma, bebiendo un sorbo de aquella taza que contenía café sin azúcar.

Las cosas para él no habían cambiado casi en nada, seguía siendo el presidente de la compañía disquera NG Records en Japón, ahora solo estaba de paso, en aquella ciudad que ya tantas veces le había visto bajo su cielo, había una propuesta por parte de una nueva empresa que se anexaría en Tokio, NG Records debía respaldarla, aunque finalmente Thoma mismo no sabía si era segura aquélla decisión. Aun dudaba.

Pero fuera de los asuntos particulares de los negocios, en la escala social Thoma segu´pia siendo el mismo hombre oculto tras aquella sonrisa de siempre, tras su amarillista globalización interna y bajo su ego personal. Quizá nada había cambiado. " Quizá si, pero mas allá de todo aquello se preguntaba por que serían así las cosas.

Dejo la taza vacía sobre el escritorio, acomodó los últimos impresos y los echó a su portafolios, salió con cuidado de aquella oficina, para cerrarla como debía hacer, ya que seguramente no se verían en algún buen tiempo. Dejó el enorme edificio, y tomó un taxi justo cuando terminó de cruzar la avenida...

-a Fountatin Streeth porfavor...-le dijo al taxista, y encamino su rumbo hacia su lugar de asentamiento. Aquel hombre al volante le dirigió una mirada soberbia a través del espejo retrovisor. Thoma estaba tan sumido en sus asuntos que la verdad le venía valiendo madres aquel hombre al volante.

Ya con el estrés del trabajo era suficiente, comenzaba a sentir deseos de estar matido en una tina de hidromasaje, alivianándose con aquella agua ... olvidándose de todo... y decidió que eso haría en cuanto llegase la suite residencial en la que se hospedaba con su esposa Mika Uesugui.

20 minutos después

-Ya era hora...-dijo una mujer acercándose a él en el recibidor, tenía el cabello castaño y un tanto largo, sus labios estaban de un color nacarado rojizo, que combinaban con aquella ropa que traía puesta.

-lo siento, me retrasé un poco...

-bueno...vamos a cenar...¿no?...-le preguntó amable la mujer, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su marido.

-lo siento...no tengo hambre Mika, estoy algo cansado...-dijo él, aun sonriendo, Mika pareció molestarse un poco.

-esta bien... cenaré sola... buenas noches-dijo ella y dio media vuelta bruscamente y se alejó caminado a paso rápido hacia en comedor donde ya había puesto los platos.

-seguro se molestó...últimamente se molesta por todo...-pensaba Thoma, y por primera vez su mueca cambio a una de seriedad absoluta. Siguió su camino hacia la habitación que ocupaba. A veces se preguntaba si Mika estaría feliz a su lado, si su matrimonio era normal, u feliz, pero casi inmediatamente sabía la respuesta. Quizá una prueba de ello era que jamás había dormido con Mika en una sola cama, tras ya casi cinco años de matrimonio, y todo seguía muchas veces como si fueran un par de desconocidos, como si olvidaran que había algo mas que un solo lazo que los unia, cada uno en su mundo con la única diferencia en que vivían bajo un mismo techo. Y muchas veces se preguntaba ¿por qué Mika había ceptado casarse con él?... ¿Por qué su relación como novios nunca fue estable?... ¿Por qué todo pasó tan rápido?...

Siempre tenía la misma respuesta, pero jamás había encontrado la manera de solucionar ello, o siquiera intentar hacerlo. Talvez el mismo no se lo permitía... por que el mismo sabía que lo que sentía por Mika era mínimo, que su única razón para casarse con ella era...

BASTA

Y el agua comenzó a llenar aquella tina, que era bastante amplia, algunas burbujas ya comenzaban a surgir, y un vapor llenó la habitación... Ahora estaba sumergido, con los ojos cerrados, sus cabellos bailaban en el agua y parecían ramitas de trigo...

Sintió un extraño deseo dentro de sí, algo que indudablemente había sentido antes, ese impulso necio nuevamente...

Y su cabeza salió del agua, él paso sus manos sobre su cara y cabello haciendo un movimiento hacia atrás, abrió los ojos se escucharon solo los ¡plop¡ de las burbujas secas... ahora tenía la mirada perdida, miró su reloj, aun puesto en la muñeca, la resistencia ante el agua no había permitido que sus manecillas se detuvieran y seguían avanzando, moviéndose a un distinto compás, pero para indicar siempre lo mismo de todos los días... aquella nefastas horas...

A esa hora Mika ya debía yacer en su cama, quizá dormida, quizá solo contemplando como la luz de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas para posarse en sus sábanas. Y ella con su atuendo sensual para dormir, de una tela muy suave y transparente... Thoma aun recordaba la suavidad de aquella tela, había tocado su ropa por rara curiosidad alguna vez en la que Mika no estaba... suave...

...suave...

Salió del agua completamente, y miró su desnudez en aquella luna que estaba en medio del mosaico húmedo; se acarició el pecho, completamente lampiño, el agua aún recorría su piel provocándole una especie de cosquilla salió del cuarto de baño, olvidándose de su desnudez y de su humedad, las gotas caían como rastros en la alfombra mientras recorría el pasillo corto, para luego llegar a la habitación y abrir la puerta.

Dentro había un claroscuro que reinaba el ambiente, efectivamente los rayos de luna se colaban por entre las cortinas, iluminando la silueta sobre la cama.

Un último susurro para prenderle fuego imaginario a la habitación, ya no hacía mas frío. Ella sintió la cálida presencia sobre su cuerpo, y sintió como las gotas de agua penetraban por entre su ropa, humedeciendo su piel. Quiso articular palabra, cuando unos labios se posaron en su boca y le transmitían una agridulce sensación... como a cafeína.

Y se despojó de sus preguntas, cuando las manos serpenteaban ya bajo sus prendas, que en realidad eran suaves. Y él estaba ahí, haciéndole el amor, silencioso y desnudo, en cuyo cuerpo se posaban los rayos de luna, que se colaban por entre las cortinas...

**Fin de Cosmos 1**

**N/A: La li ho¡ gracias por leer Cosmos 1, yo no dejaré nada a medias ya que os aseguro que terminaré este fic, como no hacen muchos autores.¬¬**

**Bien, se preguntarán ¿y el prefacio que onda?...¿Qué onda con todo?... esta es mi parte favorita... Las preguntas son lo que hacen a un fanfic ¿un fanfic?...o.k. bueno...ya veréis.**

**La letra de la canción utilizada en este capítulo se llama : "Los chicos no lloran" y pertenece "a quien la compuso" obviamente, no es de mi propiedad, pero el que la interpreta es Miguel Bosé.(Aclaro, no es que sea fan de Miguelito, pero tampoco negaré que me cae hay dos dos, sin embargo la letra de la canción me agrado para ponerla en el fic).**

**Manhatan es un distrito de Nueva York en EUA.**

**Por si se hicieron bolas : "open shuichi´s book" –se refiere a lo que hay dentro del libro/diario que esta escribiendo Shuchi. Y " close Shuichi´s book" se refiere a que ya no se tratará el contenido del libro, si no que se volverá ciertamente a lo que es la narración de tercera persona... desde el punto de vista de un ¿narrador?.**

**Signos en el fic.**

**Por ahora...**

**"" son pensamientos**

**"""(..)""...": se usa para entrar en flash backs o en el libro de Shuichi , u para finalizar capítulos.(este signo en flashbacks puede variar)**

**Ahora solo os puedo decir :gracias y ¡¡¡¡¡¡Reviews¡¡¡¡¡**

**Próximo Capitulo de Cosmos 2: "Fe"**

**Sayonara¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Eli-chan1:**Hi¡ gracias por atreverte a leer mi prefacio cósmico, me gustan lo reviews y sobretodo responderlos, así que espero hayas leido este capi me dejes otro review, espero que te esté gustando.

**Eri Mond Lich:**Sorry por no actualizar la fecha que te dije pero pasaron cosas y problemas te´cnicos, pero aquí esta el fic, espero sea de tu agrado y de des tus comentarios con tus reviews.

**rikkutomoe: **gracias por tu review, gracias por que el prefacio te haya gustado, eso me agrada y espero que el capitulo uno te haya gustado, dejame tu review¡... nos segyuimos viendo.

**Natchan07: **hi¡ gracias por tu review jeje, y por tu comentario, espero que esta trama te entrame y te uste, espero porntas noticas tuyas, y comentarios, como ves, si obtuve el capitulo dos, un poco después pero aquí esta y vamos por el tres.

**Gracias por sus reviews.**


End file.
